


A Show of Hands

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Scene: Aziraphale's Trial in Heaven (Good Omens), Scene: Crowley's Trial in Hell (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's thoughts, feelings, and hand behaviors at and after each other's executions.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 12b. Prompt: Clenched Fists.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Show of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up taking today's Flufftober prompt in two different directions with two different drabbles, in very different moods.
> 
> This is the serious drabble; for the lighthearted one, see [ Velocipede Built For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971699).

Crowley clenches his fists, manicured fingernails digging into the palms of his hands… wait, no, _Aziraphale’s_ hands. Deliberately, he opens them. He stares between the Hellfire and the archangels who, as far as they know, are about to murder Aziraphale.

Crowley will _not_ punch Gabriel. The temptation was much easier to resist with bound wrists. But he won’t give in.

 _Aziraphale is calmer than this_.

That thought carries Crowley through the flames, and (brief lapse into fire-breathing aside) he stays in-character, and does not punch Gabriel.

~ ~ ~

Aziraphale’s hands — no, _Crowley’s_ hands, long-fingered and calloused — twist together. Deliberately, he stills them. He watches as Michael pours, and pours, and _pours_ , filling the tub in which the leering audience believes Crowley is about to be irrevocably destroyed.

Aziraphale will _not_ smite Beelzebub. Seldom has he had the smiting urge, never this strongly. But he won’t give in.

 _Crowley is cooler than this_.

That thought carries Aziraphale into the tub, and instead of turning anyone into a pillar of salt, he asks for a rubber duck and a towel.

~ ~ ~

Afterwards, they sit together, hand in hand, and flow back into their accustomed corporations. Their hands are clasped. No clenching. No twisting. Just holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
